The Circle of Love
by Mary-De-Silva
Summary: A story of a triangle of love. How James helps Lily get over her first love. A story of soul mates... RR!
1. The Heart Breaks

The Circle of Love

"Hurry UP!" called Lily to her best friend Liadan as she walked out the door.

"Oh, you be quiet… You're always the one making us late. Just because you're going to possibly catch a glimpse of your beloved today at Hogsmeade, does NOT mean that we have to be at breakfast at 6 in the morning! For God's sake! Nathan probably won't be up for like another 5 hours! How do we even know that he's going to Hogsmeade today? He didn't go last time we went…" ranted Liadan. She was getting tired of Lily's anxiousness anyways. _I mean who gets up at 5 in the morning on a Saturday… That's just not normal, _she thought.

Lily had had an enormous crush on Nathan Rogers for 3 years. They had sat together, by chance, in their History of Magic class in the 3rd year. Ever since then, Lily and Nathan had been quite good friends. Unfortunately, the problem was that Lily had major feelings for Nathan where he only thought of her as one of his best friends. Lily was one of the more popular girls at Hogwarts. She was in her sixth year and everything was going well. Except for one tiny detail; Nathan had a girlfriend.

Lily had to admit that she was pretty, but come on! Couldn't the boy find what was right under his nose? It didn't help that Liadan kept reminding her that Nathan and Fiona were "perfect" for each other. "Okay, I know that I'm always late, but you've got to help me. This is the only weekend that Fiona's out of town and I HAVE to go see him!" Lily answered back, "Maybe this time…."

"Maybe this time, what? Do you really think that Nathan will just forget that he's in love with Fiona and elope with you?" asked Liadan. Liadan couldn't believe what she was seeing in her friend's startling green eyes. "Are you serious? Oh my god, you really did think that didn't you? How many times do I have to tell…" Liadan's voice trailed off as she slid down the banister of the stairwell leading down to the Gryffindor common room.

Lily knew Liadan was absolutely right. Nathan would never break up with Fiona, but that didn't mean she was losing her chance to hang out with him. Alone.

-------

The light from the window was extremely bright as James struggled to stay asleep. _Damn it! I knew I should have closed the curtain…_As soon as James thought those words, his best friend started shouting, "OY! JAMES! Close that bloody curtain will you!" Sirius was always such a lazy bum, but that was one of the reasons James loved him. They were so alike, yet so different. They played quidditch, were extremely hot, loved women, and were some of the two laziest people on the Earth. James was extremely smart and witty, whereas Sirius was more of a lovable puppy. No one in Hogwarts could resist either of them.

"Why don't you get out of your bed for once and do it? It doesn't bother me…" replied James calmly. Sirius just threw a pillow at him.

"Uh uh uh. There will be no speaking to darling me in such a way. If you don't do it then maybe I'll just tell Lily how much you..." Sirius started, but was interrupted by a harsh voice.

"FINE! You daft PRICK! I will do it, but I'll forever hate you for it!" answered an annoyed James.

"Sure you will… You say that every time and yet you always come crawling back to your best buddy old PAL." replied a very content Sirius. James made a move to respond, but thought better of it. He knew Sirius was right. He also knew that Sirius knew he was right, so there really was no point in arguing. The only option he had was to close the curtain and pray that Lily would someday figure out… That maybe she would…

----------

Lily and Liadan had been waiting in the Hog's Head for more than an hour. Liadan was beginning to itch for a butterbeer, even though it was only 8 in the morning. She glanced over at her best friend and couldn't help but feel a little pity for her. After all, she had known Nathan for a long time and knew that he was very much in love with Fiona. She could only hope that Lily would finally come to her senses.

"Hey Lily. Hey Liadan." remarked a deep voice by the door. Liadan couldn't believe her eyes. Lily was right! Nathan had come to Hogsmeade that morning.

"Hey!" responded Lily just a little too soon. Not that Nathan noticed, but Liadan sure did.

"You won't believe what happened to Fiona!" Nathan said as he moved to sit by Lily. "She was on her way to her house when her mum surprised her and said she could bring me along for the weekend as well! I'm just waiting here for them to pick me up. Isn't that so exciting?" Lily didn't think she could move.

"Yeah… that's" choked Lily, "great…"

_Poor Lily. Why does this kind of stuff always have to happen to her? I should probably talk to Nathan later. But what to say? I don't want him to shy away from her as a friend… _Liadan couldn't help the situation at hand, but as soon as she opened her mouth to speak, Fiona came jumping through the door. She ran over to Nathan and they didn't speak a word. She kissed him, hard.

Lily met Liadan's eyes and Liadan mouthed "I'm sorry…", but she could already see that her friend's eyes were beginning to cloud over.

"Umm… So we'll see you guys around next week. K?" Liadan spoke up. Nathan never took his lips off Fiona. He just gave a thumbs up and Lily ran out the door.

**Thanks for reading the first chapter of my first ever book on I started out with a short chapter just to see if anyone had any interest in the story... Don't forget to review!**


	2. Can it be healed?

**Hey all! Thanks to zaria z, Forbidden-Forest314, Dream Phantom, and Cosmopolitan for reviewing the first chapter! I hope I put up this next chapter fast enough... Umm... Forbidden-Forest314: I'll take Mr. and Mrs. Weasley into consideration, but if you have any ideas as to how I can incorporate them into the story that would be most helpful! Remember to please review because I really need your feedback! Also, the number of reviews to the number of hits was kind of lousy so if you can just take the time to review and help me shape the story I would be most grateful. Well, on with the story! **

Chapter 2 –

Lily didn't think she could take much more of this. Ever since the 3rd year she had been dreaming of being with Nathan, but FIONA had to ruin it! _God, I hate that girl… She always gets everything she wants! What does Nathan even see in her?_ Lily knew it was wrong to think about the girl like that because every time she had spoken to Fiona she couldn't help but like her. The girl had a kindness about her that never seemed to go away, but no matter how hard Lily tried, she couldn't forget about Nathan.

Liadan finally spotted Lily after running around for about an hour. She was sitting alone in one of Hogwarts' many courtyards. Liadan debated just leaving Lily alone or going to sit with her, but then she noticed something odd. _Wait a second,_ thought Liadan,_ why is someone standing in the door way? Who is that?_

The man standing in the doorway caught Liadan's eyes for a moment and then ran away. Liadan stood there stunned. Eventually she walked over to Lily and whispered, "Hey. Are you going to be ok? Just tell me if you want to be alone and I'll go occupy myself with 'potions reading'."

Lily just looked up at Liadan with watering eyes, "You know, I think I'll just stay here and think about some stuff…"

"Of course," Liadan replied, "Just take your time. No rush. I'll see you later okay?" Lily nodded and then proceeded to wallow in her misery. Liadan knew she had to make a little visit to someone. After all, why would James Potter be watching Lily as she sat by herself all alone?

------------

_SHIT! Shit shit shit! Why am I so stupid? I can't believe I did that. I let myself be caught looking at Lily by her BEST FRIEND! I just dug myself into a deep hole… _James was running back to his room, but he had to make a pit stop in the kitchens just to feel a little better. By the time he got back to his room, a surprise was waiting for him.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little stalker boy from the courtyard doorway," stated Liadan. She wasn't really trying to intimidate him that much, well maybe she was, but all she wanted to know was why he was staring at her best friend from a doorway. Surprisingly enough, James was not sporting his well known smirk that was almost always on his face. He actually looked a bit flustered and for a fleeting second, a bit fearful.

"What are you talking about? I was just getting some fresh air…" replied James.

"If that's true, then why did you run away when you noticed I had seen you?" questioned a suspicious Liadan. James broke eye contact to go and sit on his bed. "Not such the tough guy, are ya?"

"I just… God! Why do you even care? I just was admiring the view!" said a frantic James. Liadan just gave a little smirk of her own.

"Right. What view exactly are we talking about here?" pressed Liadan. She knew that James really meant no harm. She was just always a little protective about people staring at her best friend. Lily and Liadan had made a pact in their 2nd year that they would always look out for each other no matter what. It seemed like this circumstance fell just into that category. Besides, she was a little suspicious about how James felt about Lily because of the way he had been acting around her lately. All arrogant and show-offy when he was around Lily, but when she wasn't looking, Liadan would catch James looking at her with a look of 'love'. The question was: was James Potter capable of loving?

"Did I kill someone or something? What's with all the questions? I was just admiring the sun and the flowers." James calmly stated.

"Hmmm… Like the **lilies**?"

"Yeah… I mean what?" replied a confused James.

"You heard me. See you around." And with that, Liadan walked right out the door, smiling like she just heard the best news in the world. _Now how do I get Lily to notice?_

------------

As Lily trudged back to her room, she realized she was feeling much better. Sirius Black, one of her close friends, had come to sit by her and make her feel "like a ray of sunshine". He had made a fool of himself for almost an hour when he had finally gotten her to smile. Lily smiled just remembering. _He's such a good friend._

Lily's thoughts were interrupted as Liadan jumped out at her as soon as she entered her room. "So how are you now?" exclaimed an excited Liadan.

"I'm fine, but why are you being so bouncy?" asked a bewildered Lily.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just am happy that you're happy, so…. NOW WE CAN BE HAPPY TOGETHER! YAY!" shouted Liadan. Lily just gave her a confused look and went to sit on her bed. Liadan bounded over and sat right next to her.

"Sirius came by while I was on the bench and I know that most of the time he's such an idiot, but he was really sweet and made me laugh…" started Lily.

_Hmmmm… This can't be good. She can't fall for Sirius! That just wouldn't be fair for her or James. Maybe I'll talk Sirius into helping me find a way for James and her to get together. Of course, step one is for James to stop acting like an arrogant prick every time he's around her…_

"Liadan?" questioned Lily. Immediately Liadan snapped out of her scheming.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Are you even listening?" Lily asked. Liadan put her head down in mock shame. "God. You're such a dufus!" cried Lily as she playfully punched her best friend.

"Shut up!" said Liadan. The girls just continued to rough house as an unwanted third member looked on.

------------

"Jamie Jamie James!" said Sirius as he walked into his room. James looked over at his best friend and rolled his eyes. "What, not happy to see me darling?" replied a (mock) shocked Sirius. He walked over to his friend and gave him a BIG hug.

"EWWWWWW! Sirius, you daft idiot! Get off me!" cried James. Sirius walked away appearing to be hurt.

"Guess who I talked to today?" Sirius went on without waiting for an answer. "Your dear Lilykins and I think that she needs some cheering up! She's sad because Nathan is with Fiona. Now what do you think about that?" James looked up at his friend blankly.

"Yeah. I know, but there's nothing I can do about it… I wish I could…" sighed James.

"Right. How about you just take her mind off him with a little of your Potter 'charm'…" Sirius laughed.

"God. I hate you." replied James. Although Sirius had gotten the wheels in his head turning. _What can I do so that Lily wants to be with me instead of Nathan? There has to be something…_ James though about all the possibilities as he and Sirius walked down to lunch.

**Hope you liked it! Remember to review...**


End file.
